


Two is Company, Three's a Family

by demonofabove



Series: Family Adventures [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Dad Iruka, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Iruka is woken up by a crying Kaito, who wants to sleep with his dads.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Family Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681972
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163





	Two is Company, Three's a Family

A loud wail filled the air, startling Iruka awake; and as he sat up in bed, he felt Kakashi shift beside him. It wasn't the first time they'd been woken up to Kaito crying, and probably wouldn't be the last, at least for a little while yet; but no matter how often it was - sometimes a couple of nights in a row, sometimes after a few weeks or so, Iruka could not get used to it. He was sure one day he'd have a heart attack after being scared awake so many times; and he envied Kakashi and his ability to wake more gently.

"'S'at Kaito?"

"You stay. I'll go check on him." Iruka murmured.

"M'kay."

Iruka slipped out of the bed into the cool night air, and shuffled over to the room next door, half asleep. He fumbled blindly at the wall, wishing the lamp light from his room could reach here, too; and when he found the switch and turned the light on, he stood squinting as he adjusted to the sudden brightness. When he could see properly, he saw Kaito standing in his cot, gripping the barrier with tears streaming down his face; and when they made eye contact, Kaito's volume seemed to increase as he tried to reach out for him.

"Dadaaa!" he wailed.

"Hey, honey, what's the matter?" Iruka asked softly as he picked him up. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Kaito nodded, and wrapped his arms around Iruka as he cried into his shoulder; and Iruka held him tighter, rubbing his back soothingly and swaying as he spoke softly to him. The nightmares had been happening more frequently in the past couple of months; and neither he, nor Kakashi could figure out what the problem was. He just hoped they would go away soon.

Kaito's cries quickly turned into quiet sobs, and those sobs turned into sniffles as his father consoled him; and he soon calmed down, his nightmare forgotten; and he was enjoying the cuddle instead, becoming drowsier as each second ticked by.

Iruka was becoming drowsy, too, and wanted to go back to sleep; and with Kaito settled now, he decided to tuck him back into bed. But as he approached the cot and gently started to detach his son from his body, Kaito had realised where he was going and whimpered, clinging onto him tighter. Looked like it was one of _those_ nights.

"Come on, then. You can sleep with me and Daddy." Iruka said, drying Kaito's tear-stained cheeks.

Iruka wasn't sure if he had just been imagining it or not; but he could have sworn that Kaito had almost smirked, like he had planned this from the beginning. It wouldn't have surprised him if that was the case - Kaito did have a clever ex-troublemaker, and a genius as fathers, after all. The only question now was whether the nightmares were real, too, or just an excuse to sleep with him and Kakashi. But that was something they could figure out later - he was too tired to think right then.

Iruka carefully made his way back to the bed with Kaito in his arms, following the warm light from his lamp; and when he entered his room, he could tell from a quick glance that Kakashi had fallen back to sleep, but could probably still be woken easily. Kaito started to wriggle a little in his arms; and Iruka held him a little closer.

"Shh... Let's try not to wake Daddy." Iruka whispered as he approached his own side of the bed.

He gently pulled the covers away with one hand, trying not to disturb Kakashi's side as well; and put Kaito down in his still warm spot as he moved one of his pillows to the centre of the bed for him. Kaito happily crawled over; and Iruka got in after him, drawing the blanket back up. He kissed Kaito's forehead, whispering goodnight; and Kaito responded with a kiss on the cheek before shuffling to Kakashi's side and pressing right up against him.

Kakashi shifted in his sleep; and an arm went over Kaito, keeping him close; and Iruka smiled to himself as he switched off the lamp and settled in, too. He turned to face Kakashi and their son; and his heart filled with warmth, seeing their soft, peaceful expressions. As he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, he only had one thought on his mind, shared with his very soul.

No matter how drained he was, he would never tire of being with his family like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
